Guardian Demon
by StraussMel
Summary: "Algumas pessoas tem anjos da guarda que cuidam delas, não é? Eu tenho um demônio para cuidar de mim."


- Bem, vou para casa, não tenho o que fazer aqui.

- Mas e a Mirajane? Ela ainda não está recuperada... – Makarov disse à Polyushka, enquanto se dirigia à enfermaria com ela, que ia buscar suas coisas.

- Não há o que fazer. – ela repetiu, e o mestre pareceu preocupado. – Não é isso, ela vai ficar bem. Mas já estou aqui há dois dias, sem ter feito nada além de dizer do que ela precisa. Ele cuida dela sem descanso, o tempo todo, não me deixa fazer _nada_. – e quando eles entraram, ele estava cuidando dela, assim como Polyushka havia dito.

- É sempre ele quem está por perto, querendo protege-la... Mas cuidar dela dessa forma, isso é algo novo.

- O problema não é cuidar, é cuidar demais e se esquecer de cuidar dele mesmo. Se continuar assim, eu não demoro a ter que voltar aqui. Mas ele simplesmente não deixa que eu faça nada, mal deixa eu me aproximar.

- Luxus, eu mesmo vou ficar aqui. Vá para casa descansar, garoto. – Makarov disse, se aproximando do neto.

- Nem adianta insistir, velho. Vou ficar aqui até ela acordar.

O mestre suspirou, cansado, e insistiu. Afinal, o neto nem mesmo havia explicado o que houve a ninguém além de Polyushka, e apenas porque esta seria quem cuidaria da Strauss. Além disso, ele parecia preocupado _demais_, e mesmo que se preocupasse com ela, Luxus não fazia o tipo que cuidava _assim_ de alguém.

- Eu sei que você gosta _muito_ dela, que se preocupa, mas mesmo assim, seus cuidados tem sido _demais_, e eu não entendo. – o mestre da Fairy Tail continuou, confuso. – O que foi, exatamente, que aconteceu nessa maldita missão?

Como resposta, apenas silêncio, que se estendeu ao longo dos minutos, sem sinal de que o mais jovem fosse explicar alguma coisa.

Até que, enfim, cansada da situação, Polyushka começou:

- Por que o garoto está se sentindo culpado. Ela levou o golpe que a machucou assim _para protege-lo_, e você mesmo disse que ele é quem gosta de ser o protetor. Obviamente ele sente que falhou nessa missão, agora.

Makarov se surpreendeu. Sua melhor hipótese era apenas que ele não havia a defendido de algo, e estava tentando consertar as coisas agora.

- Luxus, você...

- Não devia ter dito nada, velha. – o loiro interrompeu. – Eu nem devia ter contado isso também, tch.

- Não sei qual é o problema em ser _eu_ quem te salva às vezes.

- Mira! – Luxus se surpreendeu com a moça se manifestando repentinamente, assim como os outros dois presentes na sala. Logo depois continuou, preocupado – Como está se sentindo?

- Eu vou ficar bem – ela respondeu e sorriu, e parecia realmente se sentir bem, apesar de ainda muito machucada. Ele não pareceu convencido.

- Vai _ficar_ bem? – O mago do relâmpago insistiu, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Já estou ficando. – ela garantiu, embora ele ainda tivesse suas dúvidas sobre o quanto ela estava bem _agora_. Quando chegou da missão, carregando-a já desacordada, e a levou até Polyushka, esta tomara providências imediatas, alegando que a situação era grave, e ficaria pior se não começasse a ser tratada imediatamente. Isso fora há três dias, e parecia _muito pouco tempo_ para uma melhora tão grande. – Hoje mesmo a Polyushka-san pode voltar para casa e finalmente descansar.

- Ah, mas não é _ela_ quem precisa de descanso. – o mestre começou, lançando um olhar de repreensão ao neto, que apenas deu de ombros, e deixando Mirajane desentendida. – Você devia mandar o Luxus para casa, porque ele não saiu daqui, a não ser para o necessário, e mal deixou a própria Polyushka fazer alguma coisa.

- Por que se sentiu culpado? – a maga de take over perguntou, desta vez, séria.

- Você estava ouvindo o que a velha disse.

- Só ouvi que você gosta de ser o protetor. – ela respondeu, ainda séria, e suspirou. – Mas é isso, não é?

- Você se machucou para _me_ defender, Mira. – Luxus disse, em um tom defensivo, que deixava claro o quanto ele não gostava disso. Os outros dois presentes se retiraram discretamente, deixando-os a sós. Sem ao menos perceber, ele prosseguiu. – Se alguma coisa _realmente_ _séria_ acontecesse, como acha que eu me sentiria?

- Bem, eu faço a mesma pergunta. Aliás, até um pouco diferente. Como acha que eu ficaria, se tudo que eu fizesse fosse _assistir_ enquanto _você_ se machucava, sendo que _eu_ _podia fazer alguma coisa_?

Silêncio.

Os minutos se passaram assim, com o clima ainda tenso entre os dois, e um silêncio inquietante entre eles.

Cansada de esperar que ele respondesse, Mirajane foi quem falou primeiro depois da breve discussão.

- Luxus – ela chamou o dragon slayer do relâmpago, no tom doce habitual. Quando ele se virou para ela, Mira prosseguiu – eu entendo que não goste de não poder evitar que eu me machuque. E que, por isso mesmo, não goste que eu faça coisas como o que eu fiz, principalmente quando é para te proteger...

- Então... – ele começou, sem esperar que ela terminasse, e foi prontamente interrompido.

- Então espere eu terminar, tudo bem? Eu entendo, porque isso não é diferente pra mim. Porque eu também não quero te ver mal, especialmente se for por mim. E eu não sou uma garotinha inútil que vai ficar esperando que me salve, e você _tem_ que entender isso.

O mago permaneceu em silêncio, demonstrando estrar contrariado, mas ainda assim, refletindo sobre as palavras dela. Ele não gostava dessas coisas, _não gostava __mesmo_. Não gostava de ser salvo, não gostava que ela se machucasse. Mas ela tinha sua razão. Não era indefesa, obviamente, e ele sabia disso, ele gostava disso. Poderia ser tão forte quanto ele um dia, se se esforçasse para isso. Ele _entendia_ que ela estava certa, e _entendia_ que não podia pedir que ela deixasse de se preocupar e de protege-lo também, assim como ela não podia pedir isso dele. _Entendia_, mas isso não quer dizer que _gostasse_ da situação.

Retornando de seus pensamentos perdidos, percebeu que ela aguardava uma resposta.

Tentou pensar no que dizer. Não queria dizer que estava errado, mas estava conformado com a situação. Além do que, se ela, mesmo prevenida e se defendendo, ficara naquele estado grave, o que seria dele, pego totalmente desprevenido por aquela coisa?

Na melhor das hipóteses, tão machucado quando Mirajane. Na pior, bem, ela podia ter salvo a vida dele. Cometer um erro bobo como ser pego distraído, fazia com que ele se _sentisse tão idiota_. Mas não tirava o mérito dela pela situação. Gostando ou não, ela o havia salvado.

- Então, vai continuar de pirraça? – ela perguntou, provocando.

- Ah, acho que não tem jeito, não é? - ele começou a dizer, se rendendo, e fez uma pausa, apenas para deixa-la curiosa, o que funcionou.

- E...? – ela não demorou a dizer, para que ele continuasse.

- E, vou ter que passar a não te deixar fazer missões mais. –ele disse, se esforçando para permanecer sério.

Ao ouvir isso, Mirajane se irritou. Não bastasse ele não ter ouvido uma palavra _sequer_ de tudo que ela disse, ainda _achava_ que tinha controle sobre a vida dela assim? Ele realmente _ia_ aprender uma lição, _por bem_ _ou por_ _mal_.

Ao perceber a expressão calma da namorada ser substituída por uma de profunda indignação, ele continuou, antes que ela tomasse qualquer atitude. Afinal, ela não é alguém que ninguém queira irritar _de verdade_.

- É brincadeira, calma. Eu nem _pensaria_ em fazer uma coisa dessas.

- Brincadeira? – foi a vez dela de erguer a sobrancelha. E então prosseguiu - Quem é você e o que fez com o Luxus?

- Há-há, engraçadinha.

- Só de vez em quando – ela disse, dando uma piscadinha para ele. – Mas, você não terminou. E...?

- Você realmente quer ouvir isso, né?

- Sim, então não enrola!

- Então – ele recomeçou – Eu me conformei, você vai cuidar de mim, mesmo que eu não queira, não há o que fazer sobre isso.

- E vai parar de se culpar pelo que acontece comigo?

Ele suspirou.

- Vou me esforçar.

- Ótimo. – Mirajane concluiu, sorrindo.

Eles ficaram de mãos dadas, finalmente reconciliados da pequena discussão. Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns momentos, até que este foi quebrado por um "Hm..." do loiro, que parecia achar alguma coisa interessante.

- O que foi? – Mira perguntou, curiosa.

- Nada, só pensando... – ele respondeu calmamente, e ela esperou. – Não é nada demais.

- Você _realmente_ gosta de me deixar curiosa, né?

- Só de vez em quando. – O líder do Rainjinshu respondeu, parafraseando uma frase anterior dela, e riu. Depois, ele finalmente continuou:

- Eu estava pensando, Mira, que é interessante. Algumas pessoas tem anjos da guarda que cuidam delas, não é? Eu tenho um demônio para cuidar de mim.

Ela sorriu ao ouvir as palavras dele, e ele continuou, olhando nos olhos profundamente azuis dela:

- E sabe de uma coisa?

- O que? - ela perguntou, o incentivando a prosseguir.

- Eu não trocaria minha demônia por anjo nenhum.


End file.
